The One
by kirarakat55
Summary: Kagome finally finds 'The One'.


Happy brown eyes sparkled as they watched the rust colored leaves of fall drift lazily to the ground. Being her favorite time of the year she made her way to the veranda with a cup of hot cocoa and a warm blanket. Soon she knew, fire places would be would be casting off a romantic glow throughout Tokyo, and she could not wait to be snuggled up by the warm flames with the man she loved.

Finding 'the one' had not come easy for the vibrant young woman. Actually, as with all romances it was rather difficult. Of course, she had her 'lover', 'boyfriends', and the occasional 'one night stand', but until that fateful day two years ago she never had the one the truly loved.

Chocolate orbs gazed across the 'Magical Forest' as she so lovingly dubbed it. It was in that midst of trees that her true love revealed him to her. Staring down into the romantic and almost infamous woods, she became lost in thoughts of the past. Sure she had a good career, great even, she had a loving and very supportive family, and her friends were more than she thought she ever deserved but there was always a piece of her missing. A hole no one had yet to fill, and her fling, or so-called boyfriend, at the time was definitely not up to par.

She sighed deeply and she involuntarily shuttered at the thought of being with him again. Hell, she had even told him she loved him! However, what she said always contradicted her very heart and eventually she had to let him go. She tried to let him down easy but the moment she told him they were over, he freaked.

She remembered how his sandy brown hair shook violently with his vigorous headshakes. The way his honey brown eyes filled with tears. Suddenly he had grabbed her hand and begged her not to do this. Not to leave him alone in a world so full of chaos. He even tried to tell her she was all he had. Which was a total lie, but she still felt the grief down in his core. It radiated off him in waves.

She watched in sadness as he took the beautiful two-carat diamond ring he had given her off her finger and walked away. Sure, she cared for him but the day he asked her to marry him sparked a deep longing in her. She confided in her best friends and they told her to follow her heart. And in doing that she had to let him go. She just did not love him like he wanted to be loved. She felt guilty. She was guilty for leading him on for a year and a half.

The pain in his eyes as he walked away was almost too much to bear, and she knew she was ending a wonderful friendship. For a brief moment, she entertained the idea of chasing after him and begging him to stay, but ultimately she couldn't. After all, it was her that ended things, and for good reasons… her heart just wasn't in it.

Sighing deeply her eyes refocused and she saw the new life she lived. She had a wonderful, smart, funny, dependable, successful, and overly protective husband and she could not be happier. She he was stubborn, standoffish, abrasive but that is why she loved him.

He had been in her life for years. Matter of fact they were the best of friends, and before that day in the woods below their comfortable apartment, they stayed that way. Through the haze of 

finding true love, she never noticed his feelings nor did she ever see him as anything more than a friend. A confidant.

After Hojo, she thought she would never find love. She thought she was destined to walk the earth always looking for 'Mr. Right'. Until him. She had been sitting on a stone bench under a huge Magnolia tree crying, not for the loss of her fiancé, but for herself. No matter how selfish it was, she was having a pity party in her heart.

She never noticed his arrival nor did she notice when he sat beside her on the bench. Deep in thought and inner turmoil, she fought back tears until a clawed hand gently grabbed her chin and turned her head to look at him. Without a word, he claimed her lips with his and showed her what he had been trying to tell her for what felt like eons.

Brown eyes widened in surprise and her first reaction was to push him away but the spark of electricity that ran from her lips to her toes told her otherwise. Almost a minute after their lips touched she wound her fingers in his hair and pulled him in deepening the kiss.

From that moment on, they had been inseparable.

The autumn breeze picked up and her raven locks haphazardly twirled about her head. A smile crept across her visage for the hundredth time that day and she knew her life could not get any better. Lost in her musings she never heard the sliding door open and the man she held dear join her on the veranda.

"Oi, woman! What are you doing out here without a coat on?"

The sudden boom of his baritone voice startled her, her eyes widened in fear before the familiarity of it hit her. Smiling brightly she turned to face her handsome husband. Eyes sparkling with unshed tears of happiness and disbelief, she raised a hand to gently blot the tears away. Smoothing out her skirt, she composed herself the best she could and ran to him.

Throwing her arms around his neck, she jumped into his outstretched arms and snaked her slender legs around his hips.

"Thank you Inuyasha! Thank you! Thank you!" she exclaimed, showering his face with kisses.

Inuyasha smiled at the feel of her petal soft lips caressing his face. Yeah, for what?" His gruff voice was soft and loving.

"For loving me silly!" She replied pulling away to gaze into his eyes. "For being my rock, my best friend."

He smiled lustfully at her before claiming her mouth with his. 'This is the whole reason I live. This moment right here is what keeps me going through the day.' He loved her kissed, he loved her mind, he loved everything about her and though it has already been a year and a half since 

they married, he still could not believe he was living his dream. Yet, she claimed he saved her from torment. In actuality, he had loved her since the day he met her.

Despite the cooler air he laid his beautiful wife, Kagome, on the white wicker bench that sat in the far corner of the veranda. She shivered out of need and want, not cold.

Gazing up into his sunset eyes she saw the lustful spark of need. Entwining her slender hands into his silky silver locks she pulled him into a searing, loving kiss.

Tongues dueled for dominance, hands caressed each other's clothed bodies before complete desire took control. Slowly pure need guided them to what they really wanted, and hands fervently undressed each other. Soon, arms and legs were intwind in a erotic dance.

Neither could careless if spying neighbors saw them because at that moment he slid his thick, hard shaft into her and all else did not matter. Setting a slow and steady pace their grunts turned into lusty breathy moans. Their bodies slid together like a perfect match in a puzzle. He always made her feel so good, so loved, so needed and in moments like this she really regretted that it took so long for them to finally get together.

Their breathy, lustful moans escalated as a bright with light flashed behind their eyes. With a small roar and a quite cry of 'Oh Kami' the two lovers found their completion. Breathing ragged, hair tangled they pulled apart and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes.

Yep, they were absolutely positively in love and nothing in the world would ever change that.

"Kagome, my love. It is I who should be thanking you. After all, it was you who showed me love and allowed me into your life," he said, rubbing loving circles on her bare belly.

"But Inu… you were always there for me through everything. You were there when I left Hojo. You were there when Kouga terrorized me and most importantly you were there when my father died." Closing her eyes she willed the on slaught of tears away.

If only she had known sooner of Inuyasha's feelings for her maybe, just maybe she could have foregone her self torture with men. Grabbing the hand that was still rubbing her stomach she kissed the palm before continuing. "I love you Inuyasha I just wish I knew sooner that you were 'the one' my one."

Claiming her lips again Inuyasha poured all his love into her. "No matter the past, love, We are together now and nothing will ever change that."


End file.
